wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgil The Kentucky Butcher
In early 1965, Virgil The Kentucky Butcher began wrestling in the World Wide Wrestling Federation defeating Arnold Skaaland during a television taping at the National Arena in Washington, DC on January 18, 1965 as well as defeating Skaaland and Wes Hutchinson later that month. Returning to the WWWF full time in December 1967, he defeated Arnold Skaaland and Angelo Savoldi and, the following year, he also defeated Mario Frateroli, Edouard Carpentier and feuded with Louis Cerdan during February and March. On March 11, he faced WWWF World Heavyweight Champion Bruno Sammartino at Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York being pinned by Sammartino after a backward flip press. Facing Gino Brito at the Providence Civic Center in Providence, Rhode Island on March 16, he also received a rematch against Bruno Sammartino at the Boston Garden in Boston, Massachusetts later that month. Teaming with Bill Miller and "Crazy" Luke Graham in a best 3-of-5 falls match against Dominic DeNucci, Victor Rivera and Earl Maynard in South Plainville, New Jersey on March 22, he also facing Dominic DeNucci in several single matches during the next several weeks. In early-April, Quinn again faced Bruno Sammartino in several rematches and defeated the world champion by countout in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on April 4. In the following weeks, Quinn came close to dethroning Sammartino fighting him to a time-limit draw in Washington, DC on April 15 and defeating Sammartino by countout at the Boston Garden five days later. After defeating Tony Altimore at Moose Hall in Trenton, New Jersey on April 22, he took on The Sicilians (Lou Albano and Tony Altimore) in a handicap match at the Baltimore Civic Center in Baltimore, Maryland on April 24 before facing Bruno Sammartino in a Texas Death match in Philadelphia later that week. Losing matches to Bobo Brazil and Earl Maynard in early May, he again lost to Bruno Sammartino in a Texas Death match at the Boston Garden on May 11 and teamed with Gorilla Monsoon several days later fighting to a time-limit draw against Bruno Sammartino and Victor Rivera in Philadelphia on May 18. Facing Earl Maynard and Louis Cerdan during the next week, he and Gorilla Monsoon again fought Sammartino and Rivera to a draw in Elizabeth, New Jersey on May 25. Defeating Sammartino and Edouard Carpentier in a tag team match at the Boston Garden with Monsoon on May 29, he and Monsoon lost to Sammartino and Rivera in a 2-3 falls match in Philadelphia on June 8. Defeating Ricky Sexton in Lawrence, Massachusetts on June 10, he faced Crybaby" George Cannon and Victor Rivera whom he fought to a time limit draw at the National Arena on June 13. Later that night, he teamed with Bull Ramos and Hans Mortier to defeat Rivera, Earl Maynard and Arnold Skaaland. Returning to the Boston Garden on June 15, he and Monsoon fought to a no-contest against Sammartino and Rivera and, later that week, teamed with Prof. Toru Tanaka against Victor Rivera & Edouard Carpentier in Bangor, Maine on June 19. Defeating Lennie Solomon and George Cannon later that month, he once again faced Bruno Sammartino losing to him in Baltimore on June 26. Teaming with Bull Ramos, he also lost to Victor Rivera & Earl Maynard in Hershey, Pennsylvania on June 28 as well a 6-man tag team match with Gorilla Monsoon and Prof. Toru Tanaka against Eduard Carpentier, Victor Rivera and Bruno Sammartino in a 3-of-5 falls match at the Boston Garden on July 6. Defeating Johnny Rodz on July 11, he also faced Eduard Carpentier, Victor Rivera, Bull Ramos, Hans Mortier later that month. On August 15, with Bull Ramos and George "the Animal" Steele, he lost to Earl Maynard, Victor Rivera and Bruno Sammartino at the National Arena. During the next two days, he lost back to back matches against Sammartino in Asbury Park, New Jersey and Bobo Brazil at Madison Square Garden on August 17. He and Gorilla Monsoon also lost to Bruno Sammartino and Victor Rivera on August 27. While in Pittsburgh on September 13, Quinn defeated The Battman when the match was stopped by referee's decision due to injury. Following this, Quinn's feud with Bruno Sammartino was resumed as he and Bull Ramos faced the Battman and Bruno Sammartino in several tag team matches throughout September. Later that month, in a 6-man tag team match with Baron Mikel Scicluna and Joe Thomas, Quinn lost to Sammartino, Victor Rivera and Art Thomas on September 28. After yet another failed attempt to defeat Sammartino on October 3, he and Bull Ramos fought Bruno Sammartino and Batman to a time limit draw the following night in Wheeling, West Virginia. Teaming with Baron Mikel Scicluna and Gorilla Monsoon against Haystacks Calhoun & Victor Rivera in early October, he also lost to the Battman via disqualification on October 18. He and Bull Ramos also lost to Bobo Brazil and Ernie Lassiter at Madison Square Garden on October 21 and, the following month, he and Chuck Adcock lost to The Sicilians on November 11. Although he and Gorilla Monsoon defeated WWWF World Champion Bruno Sammartino & Battman in Pittsburgh on November 15, he lost in a 6-man tag team match with Gorilla Monsoon and Baron Mikel Scicluna to Haystacks Calhoun, Spiros Arion and Victor Rivera at Madison Square Garden on November 18. He scored several singles victories over Frank Durso, Frank Holtz and Pete Sanchez before losing to Bruno Sammartino in a best 2-3 falls match at Monessen High School in Rostraver, Pennsylvania on November 22. On November 26, he and Baron Mikel Scicluna faced The Sicilians (Lou Albano & Tony Altimore) at the Expo Building in Portland, Maine. Losing to Spiros Arion in Trenton on December 2, he also faced Joe Adcock, Haystack Calhoun and Victor Rivera later that year8 before his final WWWF appearance losing to Bruno Sammartino at a television taping in Philadelphia on January 11, 1969. Category:Current Alumni